Something's Fishy
Teddy is miserable after taking a job working at an ocean-themed children's party venue dressed as a sea creature and discovers that her costume doesn't seem to be the perfect fit. PJ continues to use Charlie as a girl magnet, but his plan backfires when his new crush only seems to be interested in Charlie. Meanwhile, Amy goes overboard practicing a new video game in order to beat Gabe.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20110126disney15/ Episode Summary Teddy is calling her friends. Bob tries to get Teddy's attention, saying he needs to talk. Teddy hangs up, saying she has another call. Teddy sees Bob on the phone, calling her. Bob tells Teddy that her texting bill exceeds $90. Bob asks Teddy what she has to say about that, and she loves him. Teddy wants to get a text, but Bob takes her phone away until she can pay for it. Teddy says that taking away her phone is like taking away Bob's pizza. Bob wonders what Teddy thought about calling him fat. Teddy says she is very mad, and she loves him. PJ looks in the living room and says he scraped the bug truck. It now says "Rob's Rugs Be Gone". Bob tells PJ to try and be more careful. Teddy gets upset that PJ just gets told to be more careful, and she got her phone taken away. PJ adds that she's such a handful. PJ is holding Charlie, going to the mall to shop for girls. Teddy asks why PJ would use Charlie as girl bait. She asks for Charlie by 3, because she's going to Otto's Grotto. PJ asks Charlie to say the thing he taught her. Charlie says "I wove PJ". Teddy points out that Charlie knows how to say "love", but PJ asked to say "wove" because it gets more girls. Gabe is in the basement, saying he doesn't have anyone to play video tennis. His friends are either doing homework or seeing their family and that they are losers. Amy offers to play, but Gabe passes. Amy says she knows how to play video games. Gabe says it won't be fun. She picks up a TV remote. When Gabe corrects her, she says she moved the remote to pick up the controller. Amy swings and hits the lamp with the controller. Gabe decides that it would be fun. Teddy is looking for Charlie at Otto's Grotto, Charlie appears out of the ball pit and Teddy picks her up. Teddy sees that Charlie is holding one ball. Charlie wants it, and Teddy guesses that they won't miss one ball. Otto hears this and says he counts every ball every night. He asks Teddy to zip the back of the suit. Teddy asks why he is wearing a mermaid suit. Otto says the girl who worked as a mermaid is now a pickle at Hamburger Hank's. He gets tired of his minimum wage. Teddy offers to do the job. Otto tells her that she needs to do three things, to be 16, to be good with kids, and to speak the language of the sea. Otto gives examples, like not to be crabby and having a whale of a time, and likes that he did it again. Teddy tries saying that she's not going to clam up on him. Too assures Teddy that she'll get better at it. Teddy says she can start soon. Otto feels like puking. At the living room, PJ tells Gabe that he got a girl with Charlie. PJ says that Charlie got confused and said "I wove poopy". Gabe is sure that Charlie meant what she said. PJ saved it, telling Kayla that his nickname is Poopy. Gabe wishes years of happiness on their relationship. PJ answers the door to Kayla, and she runs to her when she sees Charlie. PJ wants to hang out upstairs, but Kayla has a better idea. She plays We All Fall Down with Charlie. Teddy is looking at Amy, calling for Bob. Teddy tells Bob she has a job as the puke-cleaning mermaid at Otto's Grotto. Bob asks why Amy is acting crazier than usual. Amy says she's only playing up to 11:00. Bob asks if there was a lamp next to the couch. Amy doesn't know what lamp he's talking about. Bob asks Amy to stop playing, but Amy is in the zone. Bob says she doesn't know where the zone is and picks her up to take her upstairs. At Otto's Grotto, Otto is counting the rest of the balls. Teddy asks for the mermaid suit. Otto lets Teddy know that he's having a boy's party today and that she has to dress up in something else. Teddy dresses as an octopus. Augie beats Teddy with a foam bat. Teddy tells the boy that Ollie Octopus is not a pinata. Augie says he likes pinatas. Otto calls in the room to have the guppies grab any shoes and meet their parents on the front. Otto gives his keys to Teddy and asks her to lock up, and count every ball. Teddy drops her keys, and Augie takes them. Teddy chases him into the tube. Teddy gets stuck, and Augie drops the keys into the ball pit. Still playing video games, Amy tells Gabe that she is getting better. Gabe says she only lost 6-1. Gabe picks up a book to study for his history test. Amy forces him to put the book down and pick up the controller. Amy decides to let him do the homework anyway, but it's not going to be a priority. Gabe asks Bob to talk with Amy. Bob guesses that Gabe has not been paying attention to how the family works. Bob suggests letting Amy win, but Gabe says it's impossible because of how badly she is playing. Bob asks Gabe to finish studying for his test, but Gabe made a test up to get rid of her. In the living room, PJ answers to Kayla. She brought animal crackers, juice boxes, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut in the shape of stars. PJ likes the foods, but Kayla says it's for Charlie. PJ tells her that Amy brought Charlie to the park, and Kayla leaves. PJ stops her, asking if she would rather spend time with Charlie than him. Kayla asks how a hot guy could be jealous of a two-year-old. PJ feels better, saying the hot guy part helped. At Otto's Grotto, Bob sees Teddy stuck in the tube, laughing. He asks how her day was, still laughing. Teddy asks Bob to get her out. Bob climbs in the other way and tries to push Teddy. He sees that she's really stuck in there. Bob tries to go out the other way to pull her out, but he is stuck. In the basement, Gabe says Amy did another good shot. Amy says she hears a bell because Gabe got schooled. Gabe asks why she is trash talking him. Amy asks if Gabe can't take it, running home to his mommy, and imitates crying. Gabe reminds her that she is "his mommy", and Amy says he is her loser. Gabe goes to play for real. Gabe starts playing, and Amy suddenly wins. Gabe asks how she did that. Amy says she found cheats on the Internet and guesses Gabe never thought she knew about cheats. Gabe says he never thought Amy knew about the Internet. In the tube, Teddy asks why Bob is banging his butt against the tube. Bob is trying to butt dial the house. Bob says it's speed dial one, so it should be easy. A guy taking orders for Ralph's Pizza asks if he wants the usual. Bob remembers that the house is speed dial two. Amy and Gabe are still playing video games when the phone rings in their house. They argue about who should stop playing to pick up the phone. PJ is listening to music in the living room, so Charlie gets it. Bob tells her to get help to the kid's place in the mall. Teddy points out that Charlie is just two. Bob understands this point and asks Charlie to get mommy. Charlie hangs up. When Teddy says he did good, Bob says that he's not the one stuck in a tube. Bob says he's not the first one stuck. Teddy asks why he's treating her different than PJ. Bob says it's because he expects Teddy to have great potential in the future, although he notes that today she was defeated by an octopus costume and tube. They hear creaking, and they fall into the ball pit. In the Duncan house, Bob goes into the basement. He asks how long Amy and Gabe were playing. They yell at him to be quiet. Bob reminds them that the phone call was an emergency, in case they were wondering. The game turns off, and Amy asks what that was. Bob says it's their own good and goes up to put the game on a high shelf, so it would be nearly impossible to reach it. Amy and Gabe admit that they were crazy. Gabe says his friend Jake has the same game at his house. Amy is not sure because it's late. When Gabe says he knows where the spare key is hidden, Amy goes up to get in the car. PJ is leaving his fifth message asking Kayla where she is. Amy says that she is in the kitchen. PJ goes in the kitchen, seeing her holding a doll for Charlie. Kayla tells PJ that it's not what it looks like, but PJ takes a drawing and says she is having a playdate behind his back. PJ says it's best that Kayla leaves. Kayla asks Charlie to say something but just tells her bye. PJ asks how Charlie could do such a thing. PJ can't stay mad at her, and she says she loves her. PJ asks her to save it for the mall because they're going tomorrow. Bob is filling in for Teddy's video diary because she's getting ready to work at Hamburger Hank's. Teddy comes out, saying she's ready and asks to go. Bob shows the camera to Teddy, even though she said no. Teddy tells her to never go over her texting limit or else she'll end up like her; a dancing hot dog. She dances, and says "Good luck, Charlie". Bob agrees with what she said. End Credits Otto asks Teddy what happened with the ball pit because it felt light. Teddy asks if he really did count. Otto says someone can't be the #4 child entertainment purveyor without counting. He says Charlie is most likely to have the missing balls. Teddy asks Charlie upstairs if she knows anything about them. Charlie lets many balls go down the stairs. Otto furiously mad looks at Teddy, who shrugs. Teddy asks Charlie if that is all. Charlie sends the last ball down. Teddy shrugs again. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Kayla: Bye Charlie Charlie: Good bye bye Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode takes place over three days. *The game system in this episode is an Xbox 360 and the remotes are third-party Wii remotes if one looks closely. *When Bob decides that Gabe and Amy are playing the game too much, he takes away what appears to be a VCR. *When Bob butt dials speed dial one the phone calls Ralph's Pizza, however in real life a phone's speed dial 1 would be voicemail. Production Information * International Premieres *October 5, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Continuity * Allusions *The tennis game they are playing is based on Nintendo's Wii Sports which includes tennis. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Jack Plotnick as Otto *Skyler Day as Kayla *Raymond Ochoa as Augie References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes